


happiest day

by strangemagic



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Insanity, but child murder nonetheless, he might be horny for the springbonnie suit, not too descriptive murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangemagic/pseuds/strangemagic
Summary: The Spring-Bonnie suit calls to William Afton and he answers.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	happiest day

Freddy Fazbear's Family Pizzeria was alive.  
It was alive, truly. With LED lights that illuminated every steel table and every pepperoni pizza that graced it’s surface. With the overpowering sounds of happily screaming children running around, past each arcade machine, which emanated individual sounds of delightful ringing and tickets being pushed out into awaiting kids’ little hands.  
The Animatronics stood tall on the stage. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, twisting their limbs and cocking their jaws, imitating singing as prerecorded music blasted from the speakers below. To the children, the Robots eyes glew with the same juvenile happiness that the whole building held  
(well, most of the building).

Leaning against a wall was William Afton, 40. His eyes were narrow as he peered at the constantly moving crowd of kids, and then up at the stomachs of the Animatronics. So round, inviting, like a fully separate compartment of the Robot. Well, compartment made it sound like the stomachs were hollow, and of course they weren’t, but they could indeed hold-  
“Mister, why do you always wear that purple tie?”  
A child now stood at William’s feet, head cocked upward to stare at the tall man with wide, young eyes. Bright, blue eyes.   
“Well, young one,” William lowered himself onto one knee, “It’s my signature color.”   
“Purple? Why purple?”  
“Do you not like purple?”  
“Are you not from America, mister?”   
William began to laugh, cheek wrinkles forming around his wide smile, when a woman, maybe 10 years younger that William, maybe even younger, ran up to the both of them.  
“Cassidy, darling!” She grabbed onto the young girl’s hand. “My apologies, sir. My daughter’s turning out to be quite a nosy one-”  
William stood. “Cassidy, you said her name was?”   
The woman paused for a moment, as if studying William, so subtle, however, that to an untrained eye it would go unnoticed. “Yes. I’m Carol, and you are?”   
“William. William Afton. I’m the owner.”   
“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Afton. Well, I’m sorry to cut this conversation short but my husband is waiting outside, so we must be going now.”  
“That’s quite alright, Carol. I hope dear Cassidy enjoyed her day with Freddy.”   
“I’m sure she did.” and with a polite smile, Carol began leading Cassidy to the exit. William watched, and with a flex of his hand, he waved Cassidy goodbye. Reluctantly, she waved back.   
But now, as William turned back to continue watching the children, it wasn’t enough. He had one little taste, one lick of interaction with a young one, and it did not satisfy him. 

The parts and service closet was dark. The lights had flickered and gone out days before, so as William entered, he fumbled around until his spindly fingers could wrap around the flashlight he, thankfully, had kept in there for up-close repair on the robots.   
It took perhaps less than 5 seconds for the light to seep onto the spring-lock Bonnie suit. Slumped in the corner, lifeless, it sat. It’s head and hands and feet sat on the shelf just inches beside it. When William saw it, saliva began to pool in his mouth, his free hand flexed and twitched. He was itching for the feel of the material all around him, encompassing him and transforming him into one of Them.  
He was, to no doubt, an expert with the suit. The temperature, both inside and outside, was always right, the spring-locks kept in place always so perfectly as if William had cast a spell on them.   
He placed the flashlight on the table, next to a naked endoskeleton. The beam sat shining onto the wall just above the suit. He climbed inside, carefully slipping each part of the costume onto his body, and as it began to cover him more and more he was hit with increasing waves of relaxation and comfort. It was truly like his body was molded to be inside the suit all along.   
When he stepped outside the parts and service closet, he indeed was one of Them. From inside the head of the rabbit he smiled, a wide toothy smile, and that saliva pooled once again. To William, this was it. This was life, and the excitement of being. To step out and see all the kids faces light up, their sweet little faces, and for them to then run up to the suit, the new, more fun Animatronic.   
Move out of the way, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, even Foxy. It was William’s time. Could you wow the children the way I could, Freddy? Could you make them bubble over in excitement?   
Could you make them follow you?   
MR. AFTON COULD!   
THE CHILDREN, THE CHILDREN WOULD FOLLOW HIM. EXCITED, SO EXCITED FOR THEIR OWN PIZZA PARTY, WITH THEIR FAVORITE ANIMATRONIC CHARACTERS.   
IN THE BACK ROOMS, THEY WOULD EAT THEIR OWN DOUBLE CHEESE PIZZAS AND THEIR OWN PINK FROSTED CUPCAKES AS THEY WATCH THE STAGE. THE STAGE, WITH FREDDY AND BONNIE AND CHICA AND FOXY AND IN THE CENTER OF IT ALL WOULD STAND WILLIAM IN HIS BEAUTIFUL SPRING-LOCK SUIT. MOVING MORE ANIMATEDLY THAN THE ROBOTS EVER COULD, WILLIAM WOULD SING AND LAUGH AND SPEAK TO THE CHILDREN, AND THEY WOULD SMILE.   
THEY WOULD ALWAYS SMILE! FOR IT IS THEIR HAPPIEST DAY! 

Yes, it is their happiest day, as they sit in the torso of a limp animatronic suit. Their throne.   
The endoskeleton would poke and prod into them, small physical reminders of their joy. Their blood, seeping into the fur of the suit and pooling on the cold stone floor, was only the staple of the best day in their young life. And William,  
William was honored to share that day with them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this :D honestly, im glad u liked it enough to finish it. its legit the only thing ive written in maybe months that ive liked enough to share lol


End file.
